The Shadow Girl and her Cousin
by Speedster Ally
Summary: Bad title, but cant think of anything else for it. When two girls come to the titans for some odd reason and one finds out that her cousin is in town to. The worst part is that Robin knows him. Rated T for language and violence. flames are welcome here!
1. The little girl and her sister

_Hey there! It's me again 13Raven13! here some information that you need to remember when reading my storied: I don't own the Teen Titans! I just own my stories and the ideas that pop in my head. Have fun reading._

Chapter 1

The titans doing the same thing they do every day. Playing video games, reading, and practicing. They all stopped when they heard a knock on the door. Well they froze where they were. Robin walked to the front door and answered.

"Hello?" he said opening the door.

He looked around and didn't see anyone or anything. He closed the door and walked to the common room where the other titans were.

"Who was it?" The titans asked.

"No one. There was no one at the door." Robin replied.

Well the titans went back to what they were doing before the knock. Minutes later the knock was back. This time Beast Boy went to answer the door. He left the common room and headed to the door. He opened the door and checked outside for anyone.

"Anyone out here?" Beast Boy said.

Then he heard a girl giggle, but there was no one near him.

"Show yourself. I mean it."

"Look in front of you." said the mystery voice.

"I don't see anyone. Am I suppose to?"

"Duh. I'm next to you."

"Stop it. You're freaking me out."

"Ok."

A little girl stepped out from behind the bushes. Beast Boy was scared; he almost screamed. The girl was about seven years old. Very smart for her age. She had green eyes, blonde hair to her shoulders, and she was about a head smaller than Beast Boy.

"I'm Jessica Todd. I'm looking for my older sister Alex. Have you seen her?" the girl asked.

"No. Why, did she disappear?"

"Yes. We were talking and she decided to disappear on me."

"Oh. Does your sister look like you?"

"No. She has black hair with purple highlights to her shoulder, violet eyes, and um taller."

"Well I haven't seen anyone with purple hair, except Rae."

"Who?"

"My friend. Oh do you want to come in to warm up?"

"Thanks um what's your name?"

"It's Beast Boy, but my friends call my BB."

They walked inside the toasty tower and headed to the common room. The titans stopped and stared at Beast Boy and the strange little girl.

"Hey BB, who's your friend?" Robin asked.

"This is Jessica. She is looking for her sister." He replied.

Raven stopped reading and sensed that there was more than the titans and the girl was in the tower. She looked at Robin and gave him the notice.

"Uh Robin can we talk?" Raven asked.

"Sure. Is it about the girl?" he said.

They stepped out of the common room to talk alone.

"No. I sense another person though. Somewhere in the tower."

"Maybe it's the girl's sister."

"I'm not sure, but whoever it is let's be careful."

They told the other titans that they think that Jessica's sister was in the tower, so they split up in to groups. Robin with Starfire and Cyborg; and Raven went with Jessica and Beast Boy. Robin and his group went east and Raven and her group went west.

It was getting late for Jessica and she started to get sleepy, so Raven started to carry the sleepy girl.

"I wonder if Robin found anything? Do you think he has?" Beast Boy asked.

"Shh! She's sleeping." Raven whispered.

They quietly walked down the hallway, until they got to a dead end. Raven and Beast Boy were about to call Robin to see if his team found anything, but they saw a shadow on the wall. They stopped where they were. The shadow wasn't from Beast Boy, Jessica, or Raven.

"Who's there?" Beast Boy said trying to brave.

"Damn! You're blind." A voice said.

Jessica woke up when she heard the voice. She climbed out of Raven's arms to the floor.

"Sissy is that you?" Jessica asked.

"What the hell are you doing here? You were suppose to stay at Jason's house with his sister, Crystal." the voice said.

"Who are you? Where are you?"Beast Boy asked.

A gothic girl appeared in front of the two titans. She had black hair with strips of purple in it, violet eyes, and the same height as Raven. The titans froze and stared at the girl.

"I'm Shadow."

"No your Alex, silly." Jessica said giving her a hug.

"Ok then 'Shadow' why did you come here?" Raven asked.

"Well I heard that there were teens that had powers; therefore, I came here thinking I could join. I mean not scare any of you. BOO! Well not all of you." Alex said.

Beast Boy jumped when he heard the last part. He was sort of upset, but sort of happy she did that.

"Don't do that. We need to tell the others."Beast Boy said.

"NO! You can't. I mean that don't tell them that you found me. I want to scare them half to death. It's fun." Alex said.

"I thought you didn't want to scare us." Beast Boy said.

"Well I change my mind. I do want to scare you teens."

"Good luck with that! Raven and Robin are the ones to scare. They know the scariest things in life are. Raven just about lives in it." Raven looked at Beast Boy, who wasn't very happy.

Well the teens started to look for the others. The whole tower started blinking red. This meant that there was a villain in Jump City. The teens in both groups rushed to the common room where the alarm was from. The two groups met in the room and Cyborg turned off the alarm. Alex was invisible to the titans. Jessica knew where her sister was in the room.

"Titans trouble." Robin said.

"What about Jessica? She can't stay here alone in the tower." Beast Boy said.

"I can stay here and watch Jessica." Starfire said.

"Ya! Star!" Jessica said.

"OK we will call if we need help. OK?" Robin asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey I'm so sorry that I haven't posted anything in a long time. I have been studying for exams. Can't wait for summer!_

_P.S. I don't own the Teen Titans or Jason Todd. If I did Teen Titans would be still on!_

Chapter 2

The titans left the room and Star, Jessica, and Alex stayed. Well Alex wasn't very happy about staying, so she followed the other titans out the building. Well Jessica and Starfire didn't know that she left the tower. The titans who left didn't know they had a follower with them.

"Does anyone know who we are going to fight?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, but we are going to find out when we get there." Robin said.

The titans got in the T-car and drove to the city. People were screaming and running from the streets.

"Found where it came from." Cyborg said.

Alex was on the roof of the car and jumped off. Making a loud noise. The titans thought it was from the villain.

"Jason!" Alex said.

"Who said that? Anyone want to claim at?" Beast Boy asked.

The titans disagreed. Alex was still invisible to the titans. She wanted to showed her face to them, but they might think that she was with Jason. Well she decided to reappear in front of the titans.

"What the hell? Where did you come from?" Robin asked.

"I followed you here." Alex said.

"How did you do follow us?"

"From your tower. You are so damn stupid!"

"Ok. Do you know him?"

"Yea. He's my brother. This is Jason."

The titans were confused how she followed them here, but Beast Boy and Raven.

"Hey are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight me?" Jason asked.

"Shut up!" Alex said.

"Hey don't tell me to shut up Alex!" Jason screamed.

"Alex?" The titans said confused.

"My name isn't Alex. It's Shadow!"

"Yeah and I'm Sonic."

"Wait! I'm confused. Ok so you're Alex/Shadow and you're Jason/Sonic?" Beast Boy asked.

"He's not Sonic. He was just kidding." Alex said looking at Jason.

"Why don't you Titans just go home and forget about this?'Alex' and I can just fight." Jason said.

"When's there trouble the titans stop it." Robin replied.

"Fine then, but don't go crying to me when you're hurt." Jason said.

The Titans just looked at each other and then looked at Jason. Alex on the other hand was about to kick Jason's ass to the moon.

"So Alex where's Your sister at now? Is she with Crystal?"

"Don't you dare bring my sister in this conversation! I just want you to stop following me everywhere I go!"

"Fine. Didn't I tell you to go home?"

"Well like I said before we aren't leaving. Titans Go!"

The titans ran to Jason and attacked him. Beast Boy stood there staring at Alex. Robin tried fist fighting him, but no use. He was too good. Some odd reason Robin knew Jason somehow, but how?

"Come on Robin! I know all your moves and more."

Then it hit him! Jason Todd, the second Robin. He was murdered by the Joker, but came back alive and became the Red Hood. Robin stopped fighting and stared at Jason. How did he find him? Did Batman tell him?

"Robin what's wrong?" Raven asked.

Raven was worried about Robin since what happened to him with the mask. She went to Robin's side and helped him up off the ground.

"It's Jason. He is well my adopted brother sort of. He was the second Robin till he died."

Now Raven got everything, but when Robin said that Jason died confused her.

"How can a person come back to life? A human I mean." Raven asked.

Jason over heard the conversation about himself. He didn't want to be rude to say something. He was Jason so he did.

"I was risen from the dead because some weirdo didn't want me to die. Ok? Now drop it." Jason said.

"Jason, why did you come here?" Alex asked.

"Cuz I wanted to. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, but you don't like getting out of Gotham though. Why come to Jump then?"

"Shut up! You ask too many questions."

Jason attacked Alex by pushing her to the ground. He got on top of her and pulled out a dagger. He was about to cut her, but Robin grabbed his arm before he could. He got off of Alex and attacked Robin instead. He held his dagger in his hand and dropped it. Robin and Alex were confused why he did that.

"Jason, what's wrong? Come on." Robin asked.

"Go away. I just want to be alone." He said.

Alex stared at Jason and Robin. They just stared at each other till Beast Boy and Cyborg saw that Jason wasn't really Jason Todd. Who was Jason then?

"Dude! There's a zipper on Jason's back!" Beast Boy said.

"No that's for my jacket." Jason replied.

"You're not wearing a jacket." Alex said.

Jason ran away from the Teen Titans. They ran after him. Alex stayed behind and headed back to the tower. She was bored and wanted to check on Starfire and Jessica.

When she got back from the streets and walked inside the T shape tower. It was quiet in there. Was anyone home? She walked to the common room and the T.V. was on, but no one was in the room. She started getting worried.

"Hello? Jessica, Star anyone home?" Alex asked.

There was no answer. Alex walked to Starfire's room and opened the door. She looked around the room. All she saw was Silky on the bed sleeping, nail polish on the carpet, and some blood.

"What the hell is there blood on the carpet?" Alex screamed.

She ran out of the room and found the phone and called Robin.

"Robin! I'm at the tower and I can't find anyone not even Starfire or Jessica! I found blood in Star's room floor. I'm worried." She said.

"Hey Alex, slow down. I can't understand a word you're saying." Robin replied.

"Star and Jessica is not at the tower. There is blood in her room though."

"Is the window open?"

"No."

"Then where are they?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm calling."

"Did you search the for Star's communicator?"

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you ain't the leader of the team."

"I'm not even part of the team. I'm going to check now."

"Ok."

Alex headed to the common room and searched for Starfire's communicator. The computer said that Starfire was in town. She called Robin once more to tell Robin the news. Something didn't feel right to her. Was it that Jason was in town or was it that she didn't trust Starfire? She needed to find out fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's me, 13Raven13. I know I haven't posted anything in a LOOOOONG time, but things will change. I promise. Beast Boy is going to tell you the rest. **

**Beast Boy: HI! Well, 13Raven13 doesn't own the Teen Titans or Jason Todd. They belong to DC Comics. She does own Alex Todd and Jessica Todd. : )**

* * *

><p><span>Alex POV<span>

I was looking around the tower for Starfire and Jessica. I was getting a bit worried about that I couldn't find Jessica. I didn't really care about Robins girlfriend. I just needed to find Jessica and leave this hell.

I ran down every hallway in the tower. I yelled her name about seven times for each and every hall. I looked in just about every room, but Raven's. I didn't want her to get mad at me. I heard what she did to Beast Boy when he and Cyborg went into her room.

I started to look on the dark side what could have happened to Jessica. I decided to call Robin once more and tell him that I can't find them. I just hope that Jessica is with Starfire. That's all I want is that those two are together unharmed.

I called Robin once more on the phone, hoping he isn't mad at me. I waited for some time until he picked up.

"Hello?" Robin said.

"Hey Robin… Its me once more Alex." I said a bit worried.

"Hey Alex, did you find Star or your sister?"

"Um about that… I looked all over the tower and there's no sign of them. I'm getting a bit…" I stopped in midsentence, because I felt someone's breath down my back.

I didn't dare to look. I was scared to see who was behind me.

"Alex, you still there?" Robin said.

I dropped the phone to the ground, when I felt something touch my shoulder. I couldn't breathe when something touched me.

"So Alex? Do you know who I am?" He said.

I was speechless. I wanted to scream something, but my voice was cut off. I didn't move or look back.

"Alex whats wrong? I hear someone with you. Is Starfire or Jessica with you?" Robin asked.

The guy stepped on the phone, which caused it to break. "Alex I know that you know who I am, so I will ask once more. Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"J-jason?" I asked.

He pulled me closer to him and made me look at him. I look at the teen's face and saw that it was Jason. He smiled and kissed me on my cheek. I didn't care that he kissed me; I mean he's my cousin. He loved me like I was his sister. He wished I was his sister.

I pushed away from him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Where's Jessica?" I asked.

"What? You think I would take little Jessy away? You got to be kidding, right?" Jason said. He looked right at me.

"Hell no! I'm not kidding! When is it when I worry about Jessica? I will kill you if your lying. I'm not joking. I will kill you in this hallway in the titan tower." I said making a fist with my left hand about to punch him in the stomach.

"Now why would I take her away? I'm not that evil. Well I never did anything like that before." He said. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. I tried to push away, but he was to strong for me to do it. "Please don't move. I love you." He kissed me on my forehead.

I kicked him in the leg. "What the hell was that for? You have a girlfriend remember? Plus you sound like your making me forget about Jessica." I said.

"I know, but I love you more and again I don't care about your sister." Jason said grabbing me again.

I tried to stop him, but once again I'm a weak girl. I heard the door open from the other room. 'Please be Robin or Beast Boy.'

The figure ran into the room staring at Jason and me. He was surprised to see me and Jason hugging.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter. I would love to have comments. Who's the guy who just walked in the tower? <strong>

**I will post another chapter if I get at least five comments!**

**Love, 13Raven13**


End file.
